


If any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut (I will burn your entire world to ashes)

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x02, Angst, Bruises, Bullying, Found Family, Gen, Parenthood, canon divergent from the scene in the limo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: Arrow 6x02 SPOILERS. Will gets hurt at school because of people believing his dad is Green Arrow. Oliver doesn’t take it well. Neither does any of the Team.





	If any member of my family so much as gets a paper cut (I will burn your entire world to ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based ona sneak peek for tonight’s 6x02, so Beware Spoilers! Basically, I’m insanely mad and I’m going to channel my inner Moira Queen (b/c someone should!) and I’m pretty sure this won’t happen on air.

It’s one of the toughest thing Oliver has to bear - hearing that a person he loves has been hurt because of him. Will’s words hurt him worse and cut him deeper than any knife ever has. Because the fact is that regardless of how aggressively he tries to refute the allegations against him, he _is_ the Green Arrow. 

He feels like he should apologize to his son for being who he is. In times like these he even goes as far as wishing he hadn’t reached out to Samantha at all. He should have let them be and maybe she would still be alive, and Will would definitely not have to suffer through one trauma after another.

And yet, there’s a part of him that can’t bring himself to do that because for all the difficulties and tribulations they have been through in the short time they’ve known each other, he has come to love William with a lightning-fast and terrifying intensity. Imagining his life without his son is just as painful as it is to see him now.

Maybe he’s selfish to feel that way, but at least now, a lot of his mother’s deeds and words make sense to him. He understands her better. 

Since he pretty much ran out of city hall like a bat out of hell (no pun intended, Bruce,) as soon as he received the call from Will’s school, he had to take the city owned car that unfortunately came with a driver. A driver that was not in his circle of trust. Therefore, Oliver had to play pretend a little bit, by letting him know he should leave them at their home, when in fact, he had no intention whatsoever of staying there,

Instead, he sent a quick text to Raisa, telling her to stay home and be careful. He would have to tell her the truth eventually, but not right now. He needs her to have plausible deniability and besides, he’s already pulled her into some of his messes. No need to pile on the rest.

There’s a part of him thinking that for as much money as Wiil’s tuition demands he should be able to have the peace of mind of his son being safe there. So if he’s not safe at school he won’t be any safer at home either. Oliver’s made plenty of enemies as Green Arrow and there’s no chance in hell he is going to leave Will and Raisa at home, unprotected. 

So as soon as the driver drops them off he tells Will he should grab what he needs and that they will be heading off somewhere safer. Oliver also knows that Will won’t be happy with their final destination, but currently Oliver needs to make sure his son is safe more than he needs his son to like him.

They pack a few things up and head to the garage to Oliver’s personal car. 

They reach the campaign office relatively quickly as 2pm is not a rush hour traffic kind of time. He checks their surroundings several times, to make sure there are no photographers and/or reporters or any pairs of prying eyes, and only when he is satisfied he lets Will out of the car and ushers him towards the side entrance of the lair.

As expected, Will’s mood turns even worse when he realizes where they are. While the Bunker doesn’t have the best safety track record, it’s at least not listed under their official address and has several layers of physical and virtual protection measures.

Surprisingly they find the team down there already, with Rene and Quentin being the only . Apparently, Oliver running out of that meeting had them calling the team to let them know there was some kind of emergency. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand he doesn’t want to involve them in this, but on the other at least there will be someone to talk him out of donning the hood and letting the school board have a taste of the good old Hood.

Or not. If their expressions are anything to go by. They all look several shades of worried and angry at seeing the blue eye on Will’s face and his swollen lip and the bruise across his face. 

“I think I speak for everyone when I ask what happened?” Felicity asks before anyone else can.

Oliver grits his teeth “There was an incident at school,”

Dinah’s response is immediate “Are you pressing charges? Because I can definitely arrange that,” she says flatly, her voice as cold as ice.

“I kind of want to do more right now,” Oliver tells her, but gets cut off by Felicity getting up from her chair abruptly.

“Will, buddy, how about you and I go clean up a little bit, huh? I wanna put some ointment on those bruises,” Felicity tries to be as cheerful as she can when addressing William, but even to her own ears it sounds like she failed.

Still, with a silent prompt from Oliver, Will follows her to the back area of the bunker.

“Oliver as much as I get how you feel, you can’t go and empty your quiver in a school,” John tries to reason with him as soon as Felicity and Will are out of earshot.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” Oliver is already loosening his tie and removing his suit jacket. 

If he can’t take it out on the culprit he’ll take it out on the training dummies.He’s in the process of punching a whole through the dummy when Felicity returns back to them.

“Will’s resting on the bed right now, I did what I could with his bruises,” she informs them.

“Do we have a plan? Tell me we have a plan?” she adds as she sits on her chair and and drags it up to her computers.

“I’ve already yelled at everyone I can and it doesn’t make me feel better,” Oliver told her.

“And we agreed that he won’t be putting Arrows in them either,” John adds.

“But I feel like I’m letting this slide unpunished!” Oliver exclaims, his frustration getting the better of him. He punches the dummy again with enough force to leave a bruise.

“You’re not,” Dinah hurries to say, “I’ll talk to Will as soon as he’s rested. Like I said I think you have a solid case for pressing charges,”

“Oh we’re so not letting it slide,” Felicity grins slyly and cracked her knuckles.

She starts typing furiously and soon enough they are faced with a looped playback of the events leading to Will’s current predicament. It only makes Oliver’s blood boil.

“Is that  - ?” Dinah starts asking only to be cut off by Felicity.

“The school’s camera feed? - yes. Is it illegal to hack into it? - yes. Do I give a frack? - nope. They hurt someone I care about so they’re going to meet the resident Bitch with Wi-Fi.” Felicity declares.

They let her work in silence for a few more minutes before she turns in her chair to face them.

“The school didn’t appear to have taken any measures against the bullies, so I helped them. Boys have been suspended for a week. Also a significant amount of their parents’ funds has been donated in their names to their least favorite charity.” Felicity grins, satisfied with her results. “ Oops,”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Oliver says, but the grateful smile on his face speaks volumes more.

“Will’s family, Oliver,” Felicity counters immediately, “I may have disagreed with your mom on pretty much everything, but this is something I think we could have agreed on no problem. You do whatever it takes to protect your family.” 


End file.
